Cielo Rojo
by lizitablackswan
Summary: Bella,Una noche al volver del trabajo se cruza con un chico herido, .ella piensa que no volverá a verlo nunca,pero al día siguiente a la salida de la escuela es secuestrada y llevada a Italia por la mafia de ese país, de la que Edward resulta ser jefe.


**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE FIC ES PARA MAYORS DE 18 AÑOS, CONTIENE ESCENAS DE VIOLENCIA, SEXO EXPLICITO …**__**SI LLEGAS A LEERLO SERA BAJO TU RESPONSABILIDAD YO CUMPLO CON ADVERTIRTE**

Eran las diez de la noche cuando bella estaba a punto de salir de su trabajo…

Trabajaba con la señora Newton para poder mantener a su familia, le tenía un cierto aprecio, ya que gracias a ella su familia no moría de hambre.

_Puedo quedarme días sin comer…pero no mi madre ni mi pequeña hermanita Nessie-_pensaba para sí.

-¡Oye bella!-le gritaba la señora newton cuando ella estaba a punto de salir del local-¡Toma, esto ha sobrado hoy-señalaba una bolsa de comida que olía bastante bien-dáselo a tu madre como agradecimiento de que te quedaste tan tarde.

-Se lo agradezco muchísimo, se que se alegrará- dijo cuando tomaba dicha bolsa para dirigirse hacia la puerta del local- ¡Que tengan una linda noche!

~0~

-Bella se esfuerza mucho, y se queda hasta muy tarde- comentaba la señora newton a su esposo mientras veían marchar a una sonriente bella

-Pero solo está en segundo de bachillerato ¿no?-preguntaba su esposo con una incipiente incredulidad en su rostro

-Debe ser muy duro de ocuparse de su madre enferma y de su pequeña hermana…es una chica realmente fuerte-exclamaba su esposa mientras la seguían con la mirada, para después perderla entre las sombras…

~0~

Mientras tanto, pensaba en como su vida había dado un cambio radical desde la muerte de su padre

_Desde que mi padre murió hace dos años, mi vida cambió radicalmente…y aunque hay veces que tengo días realmente duros, puedo decir que soy realmente feliz- _susurraba para sí mientras caminaba por las solitarias calles de Forks

-Hoy me han dado mucha comida, con esto alcanza para que mamá y mi hermana cenen y desayunen mañana-decía en voz alta, con una alegría en su voz que solo a un tonto le pasaría desapercibido

¡Pum!

Se oía un golpe por un a privada por la que iba pasando. Cuando de repente sintió que la jalaban hacia dentro de la misma tapándole la boca al mismo tiempo en que se caía la comida de su familia…que tanto esfuerzo le había costado ganarse.

-No digas ni una sola palabra-le susurraba al oído una aterciopelada voz, produciéndole escalofríos que recorrían todo su cuerpo

-¡Suéltame!-forcejeaba bella sin ningún logro, el cuerpo de su captor no se movía ni un centímetro, a pesar de que lo empujaba con todas sus fuerzas

De repente, unas manos la voltearon para quedar de frente contra quien la estaba deteniendo a la fuerza, bella al apreciarlo, se quedó aturdida unos instantes por su belleza, su cara podía definirla como "perfecta", su nariz recta y unos ojos color verde que invitaban a que se hundiera en ellos, una boca que gritaba "bésame". Hasta que un rayo de cordura vino a su mente para empezar a gritar:

-¡Suéltame!, socorro, ¡que alguien me ayude!

-Deja de gritar- le decía con voz dura el dios griego que tenía enfrente mientras la tomaba por los hombros con mucha fuerza, tanta, que pequeñas lagrimas empezaban a surcar por su rostro.

-¡Déjame!¡Déjame!-le decía con voz compungida mientras él la estudiaba intensamente haciéndola sonrojar

De repente y sin previo aviso, la boca de su captor envolvió la suya insistentemente, dando a entender que quería una clara respuesta por parte de ella

-Por fin te has calmado-le decía su con voz suave-La próxima vez que vuelvas a gritar, te hare esto-le decía en el momento en el que desgarraba su camisa para dejarla solo en sostén –Y luego te violare aquí mismo-le dijo mirándola directo a los ojos, haciéndole saber que lo decía enserio, y que no se tentaría el corazón para hacerlo

**Bueno, aki la adaptación del manga k les comente, ya k como no puedo mover mi pie en un mes, espero actualizar seguido, he aki el primer cap, espero les guste…nos leemos el viernesss**


End file.
